All Alone in this World of Family Ties
by Silver Artic Wolf
Summary: One morning a small kit shows up on Leafpool's front step. No one seems to know who the kit's family is. Will ThunderClan take on the kit? Will the kit be accepted into the clan? What secret is hidden in the kitten's past? Will she want to battle?
1. Chapter 1

New story time

New story time! Yay! It's even in a different section of ! yay! Anyway… enjoy!

"What on earth is this?" Leafpool mewed softly one chilly newleaf morning. There was a small bundle covered by ferns and leaves on top of a bed of moss. Leafpool nosed and pawed at the ferns to clear them away. She was shocked to find a small scrap of pale ginger fur with stripes of darker red fur and piercing blue eyes that stared right through her.

"Oh, StarClan!" Leafpool exclaimed and immediately picked the small kit off the cold, damp ground. She ran to the nursery.

"Sorreltail, wake up, Sorreltail!" Leafpool called urgently.

"What is it, Leafpool?" Sorreltail mewed back sleepily.

"I found a kit, no more than a moon old, outside my den this morning!" Leafpool mewled. Soon, she heard rustling coming from within the den and Sorreltail emerged.

"Poor kit. Hurry, let's get it out of the cold," Sorreltail answered and held open the nursery entry for Leafpool with her tail.

"You lick the kit to keep her warm. I'll get it some strengthening herbs," Leafpool replied and Sorreltail flicked her tail in response. Sorreltail had already begun licking the kit when Leafpool left. When Leafpool returned with the herbs, Butterflykit was wide awake and sniffing the ball of fluff in between her mother's paws.

"What is that? Is it alive?" Butterflykit asked quietly so not to wake the kit.

"A very young, sick kit and yes but it won't be for long if you say in my way," Leafpool mewed back to the kit gently. Butterflykit backed away meekly, falling over her own paws in the process.

"Poor scrap. Being abandoned in the coldest part of newleaf," Sorreltail purred out as she continued to lick the kit.

"Yes, I agree, but, how did it get into camp?" Leafpool mewed back.

"Worry about that later. Right now, that little kit needs us," Sorreltail mewed in a final manner and Leafpool nodded her head at Sorreltail's wisdom.

--

Later

--

"It's so beautiful," Squirrelflight said as she licked the kit, which, since arriving, had been dubbed Sunkit.

"Yes," Brambleclaw mewed, almost a whisper. Leafpool's pelt rippled at the emotions she picked up from her sister.

"Did anyone summon Firestar?" Ashfur asked.

"Yes, they did. I am here," Firestar's deep rumbling mew came from behind and all the cats turned. He pushed his way through the crowd of cats to get to Sunkit, Sorreltail, and Leafpool.

"I found the kit outside my den this morning," Leafpool mewed, giving her report to the leader of ThunderClan. He flicked his tail in acknowledgement of her words and continued to sniff the kit.

"She is definitely not kittypet, no twoleg scent. Nor is she a rogue, but I cannot figure out what she is," Sandstorm added.

"Firestar?" Leafpool ventured to speak. He looked at her and said, "Yes, Leafpool."

"I would like to take complete responsibility for the kit." A few whispers were shared between the clanmates and pelts rippled.

"Silence!" Firestar howled and the whispers stopped, "Are you certain this is what you wish?"

"Yes. It says I must not fall in love, but nothing says I am not allowed to adopt a kit," Leafpool replied.

"Very well."

:

"That was six moons ago and to this day I regret not a word I said," Leafpool told the same kit, now a warrior apprentice.

"I'm sorry I didn't follow in your steps, Leafpool," Sunpaw replied and pawed at the ground with her forepaws.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Sunpaw. Streampaw is a wonderful apprentice and will make a great medicine cat. Her parents are very proud of her," Leafpool replied and licked the apprentice's ear affectionately.

"Thank you, Leafpool. I have to go. Squirrelflight is looking for me. Butterflypaw and I are to go to the Training Hollow with her and Brambleclaw," Sunpaw replied.

"Later, I think Goldenflower has some ticks she would be glad to be rid of," Leafpool mewed after the apprentice who was scampering off.

"All right! Bye, Leafpool!" Sunpaw mewed and ran off through the bramble tunnel to meet her mentor.

--

Later

--

"Goldenflower, do you remember the day I came to the clan?" asked Sunpaw as she sifted through the elder's fur.

"Of course. Yes, I do. You were quite a shock to us all. We weren't sure where you came from or what had happened that night. Oh, do be careful that one bit me deep. Anyway, you were especially shocked when Leafpool took you in. She never said why, she just did and Firestar consented," Goldenflower told Sunpaw.

"What happened then?" Sunpaw asked after killing a tick that had jumped from Goldenflower's pelt.

"We found out at the next gathering that Leopardstar had a litter of kits. Unfortunately, one died. They never held a vigil because it was buried immediately," Goldenflower replied.

"Who was the father?"  
"Hawkfrost."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Butterflypaw, Beachpaw, Dovepaw, Birchpaw guess what!" Sunpaw exclaimed as she ran into the apprentices' den, water still clinging to her paws.

"What?" They asked excitedly.

"Hawkfrost and Leopardstar had a litter of kits seven moons ago!" Sunpaw mewled with excitement making her whiskers twitch.

"That's how old you are, Sunpaw," Butterflypaw mewed back.

"Yeah, plus you kinda look like Hawkfrost and Leopardstar," Birchpaw commented.

"Really?" Sunpaw asked and looked at herself in a puddle of water just outside the den. Her golden coat with pale ginger stripes, muscular hind legs and shoulders, and piercing blue eyes shone in the sun. "Then why am I here if I am their kit? They're RiverClan cats," Sunpaw replied.

"Dunno," Birchpaw replied as Firestar called everyone to Highledge.

"Today is a special day. Ashfur and I agreed that Birchpaw is ready for his warrior ceremony. Birchpaw you have shown strength, courage, and understanding beyond your years. This is because of the hardships you have lived through," Firestar began. Sunpaw zoned out. She was thinking about Leopardstar and Hawkfrost. She was only awoken by her clanmates shouting 'Birchlimb! Birchlimb!'

--

Later

--

"Sunpaw, go get some sleep," Brambleclaw meowed as he trotted over to the apprentice with a piece of freshkill in his mouth.

"But, Brambleclaw, it's only sunhigh!" Sunpaw protested.

"Yes, I know, but you are going to your first gathering tonight," Brambleclaw replied and dropped the sparrow in front Sunpaw.

"Really?!" Sunpaw squeaked with the excitedment of a kit out of the nursery for the first time.

"Yes, now eat and rest. I'll come wake you when we leave," Brambleclaw murrowed and walked off to join Squirrelflight for a nap in the sun.

"Like I'm going to be able to sleep," Sunpaw muttered and chowed down on the sparrow. She licked her muzzle clean and curled up in ball. When she awoke it was dark and Brambleclaw was prodding her with his nose.

"Up, we're leaving, Sleepypaw," He snorted jokingly and Sunpaw got up. She bounded over to Streampaw who was with Leafpool.

"Excited?" Streampaw asked.  
"Very! You?" Sunpaw mewed.

"Same," Streampaw answered and dug her claws into the ground with anticipation.

"Come," Firestar beckoned and they were on their way. Sunpaw's heart leapt with anticipation, but also with nerves. What if Hawkfrost was there? What if they had rejected her on purpose? What if…?

"Sunpaw! Will you hurry up and cross the treebridge already?!" Mousefur grumbled irritably. Sunpaw crossed the bridge, slipping and sliding as she went, and ran off into the throng of cats.

"Oops! Sorry!" She said when she bumped into a strange cat. It was Leopardstar and her new deputy, Hawkfrost.

"You're so familiar," Hawkfrost said. Sunpaw shrunk back and remembered the rumor that Hawkfrost was her father. She mumbled another apology and skittered off.

"Sunpaw! Over here," A ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes howled at her.

"Huntresspaw!" Sunpaw exclaimed and bounded over to the apprentice.

"How's ThunderClan?"  
"Birchlimb is holding vigil tonight. Ferncloud, Brightheart, and Squirrelflight are close to kitting, but poor Squirrelflight is so nervous. This is her first litter and I think the problem is that no one seems to know if Ashfur or Brambleclaw fathered her kits," Sunpaw replied.

"That could be a problem, right?" Huntresspaw commented.

"Maybe, but I don't think there will be a war. How's RiverClan?"

"It's alright. Hawkfrost and Leopardstar are still upset about my dead sister. Their only other kit," Huntresspaw said. 'No wonder Huntresspaw and I are so close! We might be sisters!' Sunpaw thought.

"Hey, come meet Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt! They live outside RiverClan and they're related to Hawkfrost," Sunpaw suggested.

"Cool! Let's go!" Huntresspaw replied and bounded off with Sunpaw. Sunpaw found Brambleclaw talking with Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, and Squirrelflight.

"But Crowfeather you know it isn't her fault!" Tawnypelt was mewing softly.

"She could've left," Crowfeather mumbled.

"Yes, and she would have left ThunderClan without a medicine cat. She would never do that," Squirrelflight added and Crowfeather's tail drooped.

"Brambleclaw! Tawnypelt!" Sunpaw exclaimed.

"Hello, Sunpaw," Tawnypelt mewed affectionately.

"Everyone meet my friend, Huntresspaw, Leopardstar and Hawkfrost's kit," Sunpaw mewed and all the warriors exchanged glances.

"I'm Brambleclaw, this is Tawnypelt. We are half siblings to Hawkfrost and Mothwing," Brambleclaw told Huntresspaw and she smiled.

"You already know who I am! But Leopardstar doesn't think I fit in my clan. I hunt better in the open, fishing is terribly hard."

"Then maybe you should join WindClan," Squirrelflight told Huntresspaw.

"I would, but Hawkfrost won't let me go. He keeps saying he doesn't want to lose another kit," Huntresspaw said forlornly.

"I understand," Brambleclaw mewed and placed his tail on his niece's shoulder.

"Huntresspaw! Where are you?!" Leopardstar called out frantically.

"Over here, Leopardstar!" Huntresspaw mewed back.

"Oh good. You're with Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. Well, it's time for the gathering to begin. Go join RiverClan," Leopardstar instructed Huntresspaw before jumping up onto the tree limb. Huntresspaw obeyed and Sunpaw stayed where she was.

"Welcome all," Blackstar started with a sneer, "As you know greenleaf is nearing and the twolegs will be here soon. If it wanders into your territory it becomes your problem."

"ThunderClan is happy to report we have three queens, a new warrior, Birchlimb who is holding vigil tonight. Also, we have a new apprentice. Sunpaw, come forward please," Firestar mewed. Sunpaw crept forward till she was under the leaders' limb. Leopardstar looked shocked as did everyone else. "Sunpaw was left on our medicine cat's front stoop. We have since taken her in and raised her as a ThunderClan cat. If anyone knows who her family is, please, do not hesitate to tell me," Firestar finished.

Onestar was about to begin when Leopardstar spoke, "Sunpaw! Sunpaw is my missing kit!" A rippled passed through the gathered cats.

"But Smallkit died, Leopardstar!" Hawkfrost howled.

"Yes, but look at her! Can you not see her resemblance to Tigerstar?" Leopardstar mewed and everyone took a step back as if they had seen Tigerstar's ghost.

"Sunpaw… my sister?" Huntresspaw said coming out of her father's shadow.

"Sunpaw, it seems you now must make a choice. ThunderClan, the clan that took you in and cared for you or your family in RiverClan," Firestar howled over the noise and Sunpaw sat, eyes wide in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

--

Wow… three chapters in two days, you guys love this stuff! Anyway, if any of you have any ideas or things you want to see happen, just message it in along with your regular review!

Sunpaw cried out like a small kit and Brambleclaw came forward. "Firestar! How can you force a decision upon such a young cat who only just now found out who her family is! It's unfair!"

"And the decision must be made. Brambleclaw, no matter how much it bothers her, she must make it," Leafpool said even though it hurt her to see the apprentice taken away. Squirrelflight came up next to Brambleclaw and placed her tail on his hindquarters. "Leafpool is right, but I think she should be allowed time to think and make her decision," Squirrelflight added.

"Is anyone going to ask me what I want?!" Sunpaw howled. "You all are so caught up in your bickering that you forgot about me!"  
"We just want what is best for you," Leopardstar mewed.

"What's best? What's best?" Sunpaw asked, her mew becoming sharp, "you should have thought about that before you let me go!" Sun paw shrieked before pushing her way between the startled cats of ThunderClan and RiverClan to join Tawnypelt.

"Is that what you choose?" Firestar asked.

"No."

"Then what is your choice?"

"No. No, no, no, no! I don't want to choose!" Sunpaw mewed and ran away, away from the cats, the questions, the emotions, and the pressures of family and Clan.

"Now you've done it," Hawkfrost howled in a challenging tone, "now I've lost Sunpaw a second time! You… you…."

"Hawkfrost!" Leopardstar's sharp call cut through the air, "Stop. This is not his fault!"

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not. Firestar could not have prepared us for Sunpaw. It would have come as a shock even if we had known," Leopardstar mewed and jumped down from the limb. She turned to the other leaders, "Please excuse RiverClan, but as the leader my judgement says we should leave." The others nodded and RiverClan departed.

--

Later elsewhere

--

Sunpaw wandered and shivered. She had been out for hours, alone. She was getting hungry but her emotions made her loud, scaring away the prey. She sat near a small brook and looked into the water. "Am I a monster like Tigerstar? Does anyone really want me here?" She asked herself aloud. She stood. 'Maybe I should go somewhere with no ties,' She thought. 'But where?'

--

ThunderClan

--

"Where's Sunpaw?" Dovepaw asked Squirrelflight as she headed to the nursery.

"I don't know," Squirrelflight mewed and lay her tail on Dovepaw's shoulder.

"Sunpaw…" Dovepaw said to the sky, "stay safe."

"Firestar, I'm worried," Leafpool called out to the leader before they entered camp.

"I know, Leafpool, but we must let her alone. This experience will help her follow her heart."

"Yes, Firestar," Leafpool said and headed into the bracken tunnel.

--

RiverClan

--

"You, you, and you," Hawkfrost pointed out, "You all will go with me to search for Sunpaw."

"Hawkfrost, no. Let her go, she would have come here if she wanted to be here," Leopardstar mewed, placing her tail gently on Hawkfrost's shoulders.

"No! I refuse to let her be taken away! Don't you see? She and Huntresspaw are two of the best blood in the Clan! We need them. They will make RiverClan strong!" Hawkfrost insisted.

"No, I am your leader, and I order you to either go back to the dens and sleep or leave the camp as a rogue," Leopardstar mewed harshly.

--

ThunderClan

--

All the others were sound asleep as a dark shape slunk from behind a den to the bracken tunnel. Birchlimb leapt up and whispered harshly, "Who's there?"  
"Birchlimb, it's me, Dovepaw, I'm going to look for Sunpaw. Please, let me go," Dovepaw said and looked at Birchlimb with her big pale green eyes, her cream coat shining in the moonlight. Birchlimb shook his head.

"I really shouldn't let you go, but I will. Only because I'm going with you."

"No! You have to stay here and keep vigil!"

"To keep the clan safe, which includes you, now I go or you don't."

"Fine, come on, we have to find her!"

Will Hawkfrost leave? If he does, will Leopardstar keep her word? Will Sunpaw find a place to live? What will happen to Birchlimb when Brambleclaw and Firestar learn he has left? All those questions to be answered next chapter!


End file.
